Vampires In Sunlight
by FujoshiChick
Summary: The Powerpuff girls Z have moved to a new school. What happens when boys, the school dance, monsters and extra homework get in the way of being a Powerpuff? And who are those three handsome boys? (RXR, BXB, GXG)


**_Hi! This is Jodie bringing you a new fanfic!_**

 ** _Kaoru: It wouldn't happen to be a Butch X Me fic, would it? Cus if it is...*loads shotgun*_**

 ** _Me: EEP! *hides behind sofa*_**

 ** _Kaoru: JODIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *starts running around like a lunatic*_**

 ** _Tell them the disclaimer or die!_**

 ** _Me: OK! I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! that belongs to Craig Mccracken and Tokyo CN._**

 ** _Please review! OR ELSE SHE'll KILL ME!_**

 ** _Kaoru: On with the story! *shoots like a million bullets*_**

* * *

 _Kaoru had little time to react as she was lifted from the bed and slung across the room, hitting her head on the heart shaped mirror. It cracked._

 _She heard a demonic male laugh that filled the whole room and nearly teared her sanity apart._

 _She lifted her hand up to her head and felt the warm red liquid trickle down her forehead. She groaned in pain._

 _She finally opened her eyes to discover Butch standing before her, his teenage eyes casting offending stares._

 _Butch lifted a knife, his usually dark green eyes a vivid red. He threw the knife down towards her_ Kaoru jolted in her bed with a shriek, her black hair disheveled.

Sweat dripped down her neck and she wiped it off as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Kaoru! Are you ready for _our first day of high school_?" Momoko sang happily.

"Momo...It's just gone six AM. Don't tell me you've already filled up on sweets and hyper stuff." Kaoru groaned and rubbed her head. "Maybe…." Momoko confessed. "But it's not my fault! I'm on my you-know-what and i had a stash of sweets under my bed!" She giggled.

"OK, i'll be at school before nine, I promise. How's Miyako? Is she still sick?" Kaoru asked.

Soon it was nine and Kaoru was running to school, she had overslept and her mother had forgotten to wake her up. "Damn it, mum! You always wake me up!" Kaoru yelled as she fitted her Z belt around her waist and ran around the corner. She didn't see who she ran into until she looked up. "Oh, shit! Sorry!" She offered her hand to the stranger who looked almost exactly like her.

The man scowled at her and scoffed, rejecting her hand and jumping to his feet. He looked at her, scanning her body. After he stared at her, he left running in the opposite direction.

Kaoru scratched her head and looked into the distance where the man had been.

Her watch beeped and she freaked out, saying "Oh no! I'm TEN MINUTES LATE?!" She ran into the school building and met up with Momoko in the main hall where they would be setting up their classes for the year. One group of students would be piled into a tutor group, and that would be their homeroom for the rest of their school year.

"I hope we get into the same class again, Kaoru!" Momoko said happily as she chewed a chocolate bar she had stashed in her pocket. "Momoko, you're going to get fat if you keep eating." Kaoru muttered. "Nuh-uh, I have a fast metabolism." Kaoru ignored her and went to where a teacher signalled her.

"Kaoru Matsubara, go over to Mr Suoh. He'll be your homeroom teacher." She said and handed her the timetable.

She walked over to where she saw three boys, one with blonde hair, orange hair (although not as long now) and spiky black hair. She instantly froze up.

"Rowdyruff boys…" She muttered and held her breath as she waited near them, but at the same time she tried to keep as far away from them as possible. The tutor went to their assigned class.

She sighed a breath of relief once she saw a very rough looking Miyako, donned with tissues and puffy eyes.

"Sorry I'm late...I heard this is my homeroom?" She said with a stuffed voice.

"Yeah. You look terrible. Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru ignored all of the other students. There seemed to be half the amount of boys there are girls, like this class was dominated by them! Maybe a few extra boys.

"I heard Momoko got into a different class." Miyako said. "Yup. I'm a little disappointed, though. I thought we would be the Powerpuff girls forever." Kaoru said, forgetting about the three boys sitting behind them.

"What did you girls say about the Powerpuff girls?" Brick asked, walking to where the pair was sitting.

"I...We...We're the POWERPUFF GIRLS Z FANCLUB!" Kaoru yelled all too loudly.

She got some strange looks from other people around her but the main problem was convincing Brick. "Ha ha ha…" Kaoru laughed nervously.

"...Cute." Brick said and ruffled Kaoru's hair and hat. She grumbled something and turned away.

"So your classes start after lunch. For some reason Mrs Keane wants to _revise_ each of your timetables and make adjustments." Mr Suoh grumbled.

"So, you can all go now." He finished and the class went out.


End file.
